


It's Nice to Have a Friend

by epherians



Series: Dork Lovers Holiday Stockings 2019 [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Early Queen (Band), Gen or Pre-Slash, Getting to Know Each Other, Gift Fic, Introversion, Living Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: John and Freddie bond over introvertedness and staying at home.Written for Dathaniel in the Dork Lovers Holiday Stocking Exchange.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: Dork Lovers Holiday Stockings 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	It's Nice to Have a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demmmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demmmy/gifts).



> Someday I will write my dream AU of modern!college!Queen sharing a flat while starting up the band and falling in love… this is one scenario I imagine happening in that verse.

“I see you’re not going out with the others?” Freddie asked.

John was surprised that the lead singer, who took a seat next to him on the couch, was still dressed for home. He looked down in resignation as he admitted, “I’m not much for going out today…”

“Really? Me too!” Freddie smiled. When John reacted in surprise, he explained, “I’m actually more of an introvert, I need to recharge because socializing is a lot for me.”

“I feel the same way…” John replied. “But, you’re so phenomenal when you perform on stage.”

“Only because that’s my stage persona, dear. I feel I can express who I truly want to be when I perform with Queen, something I couldn’t do yet if I was just…plain old Freddie.”

“I think I understand,” John said, before describing of himself, “I’m still the same, whether I’m a bass player or an engineering student. I’m not really much for socializing and I don’t think I can change that.”

“That’s understandable, darling. You don’t have to be forced to change anything about who you already are,” Freddie assured. “Well then, if we’re going to stay in, how about we make some snacks and watch Netflix?”

John lit up in an instant. “That sounds like a wonderful idea! I’ll make the popcorn, though, because Brian doesn’t trust you or Roger around the microwave.”

“Typical Bri! Always being the mother hen of this little house!” Freddie teased.

Soon after, they were settled on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn, two mugs of hot chocolate, and two of Freddie’s Pusheen cushions resting on their laps. It wasn’t long before they relaxed into a comfortable pattern of watching while making jokes and comments at the screen. John found that he could be comfortable around Freddie, who made the atmosphere easygoing and welcome. When they first moved in as roommates in the band’s shared flat, John was hesitant to be around the lead singer and kept his distance so as to not disturb him. But this gave him hope that he could have a friend in the band, one who was more similar to him than he realized. If Freddie was up for another stay-at-home night…John wouldn’t mind.

By the time Roger and Brian came home, they saw their friends had fallen asleep on the couch while the Netflix screen hopelessly asked if they were still watching. It wouldn’t be the last time they saw John and Freddie in such a state: as time passed, the two of them would grow closer and snuggle together while sharing a blanket, which would lead to sharing one bed instead of their two separate ones. But for now, this was just the start of a long-lasting friendship.


End file.
